Mi reflejo
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Un song fic con una canción que me gusta bastante y que en cierto modo está relacionada con el tema de D·N·Angel
1. Daisuke Niwa

**Disclaimer:** Pues lo que siempre se dice, que D·N·Angel no es mío, etc, etc, etc.

**Notas de la autora:** Pues simplemente decir que se me ocurrió escribirlo mientras escuchaba el disco de Christina Aguilera que me había dejado un amigo porque había una canción que me gustaba mucho, y al escuchar ésta, pues se me ocurrió escribirlo. Es un song fic, el primero que se pone en esta sección y el primero que hago así que díganme que les parece. A parte de esto nada más que decir, bueno sí, que escribí un segundo capítulo con la misma canción pero el protagonista es Hiwatari. Supongo que lo subiré dentro de poco, todo depende de si tengo alguna mañana libre (es que mis clases son por la tarde, de 15:15 a 21:30, sí, lo sé, es un asco esto de las clases por la tarde pero, qué se le va a hacer UU) y si me dicen que les ha parecido este capítulo.

**Mi reflejo**

**Capítulo 01: Daisuke Niwa**

Dices que me quieres, y sin embargo, no conoces el secreto que llevo dentro, no sabes cómo soy, quién soy en realidad. Para ti no soy más que Daisuke Niwa, un estudiante de secundaria normal y corriente. Somos novios, pero aunque tú me has contado todos tus secretos, yo aún no te he podido confesar el mío. Ni siquiera eres capaz de sospechar que te estoy ocultando algo.

_Para ti_

_Lo que ves de m_

_Es la realidad_

_Más tú no conoces_

_El papel que la vida_

_Me hace actuar_

_Siendo as_

_Yo puedo burlar_

_Mi mundo exterior_

_Pero al corazón jamás_

Cuando me miro en el espejo, éste me devuelve la imagen de mi verdadero yo, de quién soy en realidad, de la persona que guardo en el fondo de mi alma. Es tan opuesta a mí y sin embargo, somos un todo, no podemos existir el uno sin el otro. Giro el rostro, no me reconozco.

_Hoy no reconoc_

_A quien vi frente a m_

_Mi reflejo no mostr_

_Quien soy en verdad_

Otra vez tengo que mentirte. Me duele tanto engañarte. Me hace sentir ruin y miserable aunque sé que aún no puedo mostrarte quién soy en realidad. Espero que pronto llegue el día en que te lo pueda mostrar.

_Un día más_

_Que mi corazón_

_Tengo que ocultar_

_Todo mi sentir_

_Al final_

_Sabrán como soy_

_Que pienso en verdad_

_Ese día llegar_

Mucha gente conoce a Dark. Muy poca me conoce a mí. ¿Pero cuántas personas saben la verdad sobre el Ladrón Fantasma y el estudiante de secundaria? Apenas unos pocos. Pero no lo sabe la persona que más quiero que lo sepa. Ella sigue viviendo una mentira, sonriéndome feliz e inocentemente sin saber la verdad.

_Hoy no reconoc_

_A quien vi frente a m_

_Ése en mi reflejo_

_Sé que no soy yo_

Estoy cansado de fingir frente a todo el mundo, de no poder mostrarme como soy. El secreto que conlleva ser de mi familia acabará por destruir quién soy en verdad como esto no acabe pronto. Y por desgracia, esto nunca acabará.

_No quiero aparentar_

_Quiero ser_

_Realidad_

_Mi reflejo no mostr_

_Quien soy en verdad_

Debo de cambiar, no permitir que muera mi ser, que mi alma siga siendo como era antes de saber que el Ladrón Fantasma era yo. Cada uno con su carácter, su forma de pensar, compartiendo el cuerpo, pero respetando a la otra mitad.

_Y mi corazón sentir, volar_

_No soy, como quiero no_

_Y voy a cambiar_

_No debe ser as_

Vivir esta mentira no es el tipo de vida que quiero, que queremos. Somos muy distintos, pero ambos te queremos. No luchamos por ti, ya que es una tontería pero si sólo aceptas a uno, eso significa la muerte del otro. ¿Podría volver a vivir sin Dark?

_El fingir, no es vivir_

_El que veo frente a m_

_No aguanta más_

Ya me he cansado de este juego, de esta cruel burla. Mereces saber la verdad, no te lo voy a ocultar más. ¿Nos aceptarás? Espero que sea así y que sepas perdonar el daño que te haya podido hacer.

_Ya no voy a ocultar_

_El que soy_

_Nunca más_

_Un buen día_

_El amor me rescatar_

_Y ese día_

_Quien soy yo_

_Se reflejar_

Tú amor fue el que nos salvó de las tinieblas del alma y el que nos ayudará a reflejar en el espejo quien soy en verdad, sin importar que sea un ladrón o una persona normal, porque el tenerte a mi lado bastará.

Martes 8 de Junio del 2004

Aroa Nehring


	2. Satoshi Hikari

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Yukiru Sugisaki y la canción es de Christina Aguilera.

**Notas de la autora: **Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic ¡¡¡Muchas gracias Kary Anabell Black!!! Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el primer capítulo, espero que éste también te guste y me dejes un review más largo . Y si tú lo estás leyendo y aún no me has dejado ningún review, ¿a qué esperas? Venga, que me interesa saber su opinión sobre cosas a mejorar y eso :D

**Capítulo 02: Satoshi Hikari**

La gente que me rodea se gira cuando paso y los puedo oír cuchichear. Son chicas a las que oigo, ahogando sus risitas nerviosas. Me ponen enfermo. Dicen que les gusto pero no me conocen, sólo me han visto. Apenas he cruzado unas palabras con alguna. ¿Acaso eso es gustar? ¿Acaso eso es querer, cómo alguna me ha llegado a decir? No, lo dudo. Quizás yo no sepa lo que es querer pero eso, desde luego, no lo es porque, ¿cómo puedes amar a quién no conoces?

_Para ti_

_Lo que ves de m_

_Es la realidad_

_Más tú no conoces_

_El papel que la vida_

_Me hace actuar_

_Siendo as_

_Yo puedo burlar_

_Mi mundo exterior_

_Pero al corazón jamás_

Me miro en el espejo y no reconozco quién soy. Tanto tiempo con la máscara puesta que ya no sé cuál es mi reflejo en verdad. Sólo veo un rostro serio, sereno, la máscara que me han obligado a llevar sin poderme oponer.

_Hoy no reconoc_

_A quien vi frente a m_

_Mi reflejo no mostr_

_Quien soy en verdad_

Otro día, que tengo que fingir, con un corazón de hielo que me obliga a seguir. Tengo que ocultar lo que siente mi alma. No puedo permitirle salir. Él hace daño a quienes quiero. Él los mata. Miro mis manos, la sangre las mancha. Pero tengo que ocultar el dolor que me produce, la culpabilidad, hasta que algún día alguien sepa quién soy en verdad.

_Un día más_

_Que mi corazón_

_Tengo que ocultar_

_Todo mi sentir_

_Al final_

_Sabrán como soy_

_Que pienso en verdad_

_Ese día llegar_

La gente sólo conoce el reflejo, la vana ilusión que creé, mi protección contra ellos, pero mi condena también. Y ya no sé quién es aquel a quien veo frente a mí. Es el reflejo que he creado. Es mi maldición que viene a por mí.

_Hoy no reconoc_

_A quien vi frente a m_

_Ése en mi reflejo_

_Sé que no soy yo_

No quiero aparentar, quiero ser la realidad, poder decir lo que pienso, mostrar cómo soy en verdad. Dejar atrás el espejismo que me vi obligado a crear. Que mi escudo contra el mundo no lo tenga que volver a usar.

_No quiero aparentar_

_Quiero ser_

_Realidad_

_Mi reflejo no mostr_

_Quien soy en verdad_

Cambiar. Poder ser yo, no otro, como quieren los demás. Sentir cómo se derrite el hielo y la escarcha que me cubrió. Perder la eterna tristeza que la vida me dio. Pero esta vez con el cambio ya no vendrá el dolor.

_Y mi corazón sentir, volar_

_No soy, como quiero no_

_Y voy a cambiar_

_No debe ser as_

Abandonaré este teatro del que no soy más que un títere en manos del destino aunque, ¿acaso no es la vida un enorme escenario en el que cada uno de nosotros somos los actores? Pero este actor no tiene guión, sólo improvisa, ya se hartó. No soy la marioneta de nadie. Ya los hilos corté. No tengo las cadenas que me atan. Por fin me liberé.

_El fingir, no es vivir_

_El que veo frente a m_

_No aguanta más_

Libertad. Ya no hay porque ocultar nada a los demás. Al fin puedo ser libre, amo y señor de mi propia voluntad. Podré saber lo que es querer. Podré saber lo que es amar. Quizás entonces entienda que es en verdad la libertad.

_Ya no voy a ocultar_

_El que soy_

_Nunca más_

_Un buen día_

_El amor me rescatar_

_Y ese día_

_Quien soy yo_

_Se reflejar_

Que la maldición de mi sangre, no me afecte nunca más. No volver a transformarme en el demonio de cara angelical. Tener a alguien que me quiera amar, sólo por lo que soy, no por un apellido que conlleva algo especial, una tradición con la que he de acabar.

**Aroa Nehring**


End file.
